


cigarettes and coffee

by ashasaurus_rex



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, just some soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashasaurus_rex/pseuds/ashasaurus_rex
Summary: steve and javi are working late. just some soft, tired boys.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	cigarettes and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little thing i posted on tumblr cuz i couldn't stop thinking about steve and javi sharing cigarettes. figured i should post it here, too. title is from the otis redding song of the same name. there's no coffee in this fic, but the song fit the mood too well.

It’s late. Javier sets the file he's holding down on the coffee table with a sigh, leans his head against the back of the couch and presses the heels of his hands into his tired eyes. He glances to his side to where Steve is lounging on the rest of the couch, his socked feet resting in Javi’s lap. Javi blearily checks his watch.

“If I have to read one more file I think my eyes might melt out of my head,” he says as he reaches for his pack of cigarettes and lighter on the table.

Steve hums quietly in reply, his voice sounds as tired as Javi feels. Javi lights the cigarette, feeling the smoke fill his lungs and the blessed nicotine hit his bloodstream. He blows the smoke above their heads and hands the cigarette to Steve, who nods in thanks and takes a long, grateful drag.

Steve moves to sit up, slides his feet out of Javi’s lap and onto the floor. He hands the cigarette back to Javi and presses a kiss to his temple.

“C’mon, let’s finish that in bed.”


End file.
